


The Library

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The Library has been acting strange and then the team runs into a mysterious woman. Librarians AU
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for two years and I finally decided it was good as is to post

Rip stood in the center of the Library in utter chaos. Papers strewn all over the floor, books thrown about haphazardly, artifacts left out and about in the open, and there was the distinct impression of magic in the air.

“You lot have really buggered it up this time, haven’t you?” he announced his arrival to his somewhat team. All of them turned to see him with varying levels of joy.

“Rip!” Nora West-Allen ran over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re back!”

“Nora,” Rip said kindly, melting for her adorable smile. “I see you’ve been busy with your mathemagics again?” He nodded to the blackboard where she had scribbled out hieroglyphic like symbols during one of her synesthesia phases.

“Oh, yes it just came to me!” She started babbling on about quantum entanglements and superposition of magnetic fields combined with the pentagram giving way to a heightened magic field for even common people to interact with. It was too much for even Rip to keep up with!

“All right, all right.” He patted her on the back and hugged her again. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” he whispered in her ear. Nora hugged him extra tight, knowing what he was really saying: glad that brain tumor hasn’t killed you yet.

Once Nora stepped away, Jax came up next, shaking Rip’s hand and giving him a proper hug.

“I see my Library is a mess,” Rip commented pointedly.

“You mean our Library,” Jax corrected him. “Not just you anymore, man. And yes, there have been some problems while you were away. Half the art has been rearranged. I found a Rembrandt in Pop Art – can you believe it?”

“Oh yes, what a tragedy,” Leonard snarked from behind him.

Jax turned and snapped at the other man. “Oh like you would even know the difference between a Monet and a Manet!”

“I know the difference in price range and that’s all I need to know,” Leonard quipped. “Rip, good to see you’re alive and well.”

“Mr. Snart,” Rip greeted distantly, “I hope you haven’t been pickpocketing every magical object you can find?”

“Not all, just the ones he thinks he can get away with. But he can’t.” Sara grinned at Leonard before turning to Rip and giving him a hug. “Hi Rip.”

“Hello my Guardian,” Rip said in turn. “Have they all been good?”

“More or less,” Sara said looking her team over, her eyes pausing over Leonard. Rip would have to ask about that at a later time. Something was clearly going on there. “How about you? Been staying alive without your Guardian to protect you?”

“I’d been doing it for thirteen years before all you came along. Now what happened to my Library?”

“Our Library,” Sara corrected him sharply. “You can’t just waltz in here all the time like you own the place and you know it. We are a team.” She punctuated her words by poking him in the chest.

“Ow,” Rip mouthed before nodding at her. “What happened to our Library? When I asked you all to become Librarians with me it was to help me keep the magic of the world secure. A very important job which I’m sure I don’t need to press on you but will anyway. How do you plan to keep magic safe when everything is a bloody mess in here?”

“It was surprisingly not the Librarians’ fault this time.”

Rip turned to the newcomer and smiled. “Professor Stein, it’s good to see you again, Martin.”

“And you Mr. Hunter.” Martin shook Rip’s hand in greeting before continuing his explanation. “I’m afraid the Library has been acting up ever since you brought it back from the void.”

“How so?”

“Artifacts have been missing. Rooms rearranged,” Jax started.

“Yeah, it’s always been a little weird in here. But normally there’s some sort of pattern to it, now it’s just random,” Nora said.

“It’s as if it’s empty,” Martin said.

“What the hell does that mean? It’s empty?” Sara demanded with crossed arms.

“Well there are seemingly two parts of the Library,” Rip began, “The space in which we currently exist. Somewhere to keep all the books, the artifacts and so forth. And then there is the other dimensional force which keeps everything organized, sends us on our missions to acquire what else is needed.”

“The Library is haunted by a ghost. Brilliant,” Leonard drawled.

“For lack of a better term, yes. The Library has a spirit so to speak, and she seems to be missing.” Rip sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “And if we don’t somehow get the spirit back, this Library and all the magic in it – in the world – will die off.” He looked back at his team. “So, Librarians, where do we want to start?”

* * *

The mission, as expected, as always, did not go to plan. Not that there was much of a plan in the first place because the Librarians seemed to think that they could just waltz in somewhere with the bare beginnings of a plan and save the day. Sadly, the only other person that shared Rip’s need for planning was Leonard. And even then it wasn’t enough. The magical clippings book had sent them off to look at strange happenings at a museum. Obviously it seemed to be the Library’s dying request so Rip saw it right to see it through. And everyone else had offered themselves up to help.

Somehow, the Spear of Destiny had ended up in the museum. A Spear that Rip had made sure could never be used again. It had been divided into four parts over the years by four different Librarians because its singular power was so great. Yet, somehow, it had gone missing from the Library a few weeks ago and ended up in the museum fully intact.

To make matters worse, Rip had somehow gotten separated from the others and was now tied to a chair, watching a rather small woman pace back and forth with said Spear in her hand rambling on about how she needed Rip for something or another. Not that she even seemed to know what. Rip’s day was certainly shaping up to be a great big disaster.

“Ahem,” Rip cleared his throat loudly, trying to garner the woman’s attention to him again. “Can we try again? From the beginning?”

“Yes, the beginning. That is where most things start. Except for time and other stories of the sort,” she responded, nodding sagely.

Definitely scatterbrained then.

“In Media Res,” Rip said instead.

“Stories that begin from the middle,” she explained, frowning at herself then.

“Yes. I think our story should begin in the beginning, don’t you? Somehow, you know my name, but I don’t know yours. Would an introduction be too much to ask for?”

“My name,” she repeated dumbly. “Yes, my name. I have a name. Gideon. Yes, Gideon. I like that name.”

“Yes, but is it yours?” Rip asked patiently.

“Yes, I think so,” she whispered fearfully. She groaned and spun around in frustration. “This isn’t fair! You’re supposed to know! You need to know because I don’t.”

“What is it that I’m supposed to know?” he asked with a frown.

“Me! You know me. I need you to tell me who I am,” she pleaded with him.

“Well that’s easy, clearly you’re a thief. And possibly even better than Snart, and that is really saying something.”

“I’m not a thief!”

“You stole the Spear of Destiny!” And somehow managed to steal all four parts and reassemble, which meant she was probably smarter than even Nora. And possibly more dangerous than Sara.

“I didn’t – I didn’t steal it.” Gideon groaned then, the Spear slipping from her grasp to the floor as she clutched her head and stooped to the ground. “Oh, it hurts.”

“Gideon?” Rip watched her worried suddenly. “Gideon, what’s wrong?”

“This happens sometimes,” she whimpered, curling up in a ball on the ground.

“When, when does it happen?” he demanded as he worked on loosening his ropes. He could hardly be kept imprisoned for long. The only reason he stayed this long is because he wanted answers from his captor.

“I try to remember, and I can’t.”

“How long has this been going on for?” Rip continued, pulling the ropes off him and moving to the floor next to her.

“Five months maybe?” she said unsurely, her hands buried in her head.

“And what about before that?”

“Nothing before that.”

“What does that mean? Nothing before that. Gideon?” Rip brushed her hair back, trying to soothe the migraine away. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she uncurled herself.

“I told you, I don’t know. You know.” Gideon looked at him with tears in her eyes. “You are the only thing I know, Rip Hunter. You’re the Librarian.”

“I am a Librarian,” Rip said with a blush, somewhat embarrassed by her confidence in him. “But I’m not the only one, there are others now and they’re really quite good – wait, did you say five months?” Gideon nodded once. “You can’t remember anything before then?” A shake of her head.

“Oh, Gideon.” Rip cupped her cheek softly, looking her over in amazement. Her grey eyes, soft chestnut waves, high cheekbones. She was absolutely beautiful. “I know who you are now.”

“You do?” Her eyes lit up with hope as she leaned into his touch.

Rip nodded. “Five months ago. That’s when I brought my Library back from the void. Except she hasn’t been the same, because she wasn’t there. You’ve been here. You’re human, Gideon. Oh, look at you.”

He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her for a gentle hug. Immediately, Gideon gripped back, clinging to him desperately.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered.

“You can’t remember anything past five months. You have objects that belong in the Library, just randomly appearing with you as you need them. You need me, you know me.” He looked at her with indescribable joy. “You’re my Library.”


End file.
